


Barry Just Misses His Boyfriend Okay

by Kye_Kreole



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gideon is a true ally, Literally just PWP, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: Ray and Barry haven't seen each other for 3 months and it shows.





	Barry Just Misses His Boyfriend Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rascalisafatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/gifts).



> I DID IT MARIAH!  
> Here it is just for you.

Sometimes Team Legends just needed the Flash’s help. It just made sense.

With Wally gone, a speedster was helpful to have. Plus Barry had a unique perspective on metahumans that helped them out a lot.

Of course, his boyfriend being on the ship was also a good reason for him to pop in and help out.

Their big battle took place in a muddy clearing and everyone was covered in sweat, mud, and a few specks of blood. That didn’t stop them from celebrating in a bar with a bunch of locals that had helped them out. They all were relaxing, drinking, and having a good time. 

Barry downed a couple shots even though they wouldn’t do anything to him, then grabbed Ray and announced to the team that he needs to sleep before he went back to his time. It was true enough (though Sara had a slight glint of doubt) that Ray even believed him.

How he didn’t see it coming, no ones knows.

They both jumped into the shower on the Waverider to get all the gunk off of them. As soon as the last of the dirt and mud flowed down the drain, Ray was turned and pushed against the wall with Barry’s body pinning him there. Barry kissed him frantically, his tongue slipped into Ray’s mouth as he gasped.

“I thought we’d never be alone,” Barry whispered against Ray’s mouth. His hands slid up and down Ray’s chest, squeezed the muscles in his arms, and groped his ass. The water was still running and still sprayed them, making every touch slick and smooth. 

“Barry,” Ray moaned as he slid his hands down Barry’s back, grabbed his ass, and pulled him closer. Their hips pressed against each other and their hardening cocks slid deliciously together. 

“I love watching you be a hero,” Barry said. He moved down to Ray’s neck and attacked it with love and desperation. “You look so hot when you take down bad guys.”

Ray just whined and bucked his hips forward, trying to create some friction between their wet bodies.

“God, I’ve missed you,” Barry said. 

His head moved down to his chest and his bulging pecs. Ray gasped as Barry’s mouth lightly bit, licked and sucked at his nipple. A hand came up to the other muscle and grabbed it, then relaxed and played with his nipple. The other hand had slipped behind Ray and was teasing his hole, sliding and pressing around it but not breaching the ring of muscle.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Ray said, his head pressed against the wall and his hands hovering, not really sure what to do or grab.

Barry looked up from his position and saw Ray’s blissed out expression. Three months was too long to be away from his boyfriend. He switched to the other side and his hands switched places. Except this time, fingers slid inside of Ray and gently scissored him open.

Ray moaned his approval and rolled his hips back, trying to get the fingers deeper. Barry smiled then continued his ministrations in the front. 

Ray loved it all. The mouth and teeth sucking his nipple, the hand squeezing and playing with his pec, and the fingers stretching him out and preparing him for what’s to come. He didn’t often think about sex but when Barry came around, he was always reminded how great it was to have a boyfriend who knew exactly what he liked. 

Barry moved down from his chest and kissed his way down Ray’s stomach until he reached Ray’s hard cock. He kept pumping his fingers inside Ray’s hole while he kissed and licked his cock.

Ray groaned and grabbed Barry’s wet hair. He lined his cock up with Barry’s mouth and slowly pushed in. Barry opened and relaxed his throat and took Ray’s thick cock in his mouth until his nose was pressed against Ray’s dark, curly pubes. 

Ray took a moment to breathe and adjust to the warmth around his cock before he started rolling his hips back onto Barry’s fingers, then forward into his mouth. 

“God, Barr,” Ray moaned, loosening his hold for a second so Barry could pull off and breathe. “Why do we wait so long between visits?”

“No idea,” Barry whispered before he let himself get pushed down the thick cock. He pushed his fingers as far as they would go and felt for the bundle of nerves he knew was there. Ray’s gasp told him he’d found it and he pressed it again but with vibrating fingertips.

“Fuck, Barry,” Ray gasped and his hips stuttered in their smooth rhythm. Ray seemed more focused on pushing back onto the vibrating digits than thrusting into Barry’s warm throat.

Ray’s hold on his hair had relaxed, so Barry pulled off the cock and focused on his fingers inside of Ray, occasionally kissing the cock.

“ _ Excuse the interruption, Mr. Allen and Mr. Palmer _ ,” suddenly came Gideon’s voice. 

Ray choked a little on his spit, but Barry wasn’t fazed. 

“What is it, Gideon?” Barry asked, licking the precum leaking from the head.

“ _ The team is about to board the ship, and I assumed you would prefer to know _ ,” Gideon answered.

“Thank you, Gideon,” Barry responded. He stood up and pulled out from Ray, causing him to whine. Barry wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist and lifted him up. On instinct, Ray wrapped his legs and arms around Barry. Barry reached over and turned off the now cold running water.

“Gideon, please be sure to lock the bedroom door behind us,” he called out before they were wrapped in golden lightning and speeding to Ray’s bedroom. Ray saw the doors close behind them just as they sped past but couldn’t really think about it because they were suddenly on his soft bed, dry from the speed and lightning.

“Your team has terrible timing,” Barry mumbled against Ray’s neck and kissed the marks that were starting to darken.

“That’s usually how we function,” Ray retorted. He kept his legs wrapped around Barry’s waist and used his arms to press the lean man closer. Their cocks pressed against each other and they both groaned at the now dry contact and friction.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t in a hurry, but now I am,” Barry said. He slid a hand down to Ray’s hole and pushed in. He sighed. “Still wet and relaxed,” he said. Lightning flashed in his eyes and Ray felt him leave for a moment only to return to the same spot but with lube and a condom in his hand. 

“I love when you do that,” Ray said before he pulled Barry down to kiss him. Barry dropped the condom packet and brought lube down near Ray’s hole. He lubed up his fingers before he dropped the bottle and slipped three fingers inside Ray’s hole.

Ray groaned and whispered, “Yes,” then squeezed his thighs against Barry’s sides. Barry thrust his fingers in, looking for that spot again. He watched Ray’s face as he frantically searched for that sensitive spot inside Ray until Ray tossed his head back onto the bed and moaned. Barry vibrated his fingers and reached for the condom packet.

Ray was lost in colors and vibrations. He felt his arms and legs wrapped around Barry’s body, he felt Barry’s long fingers inside him vibrating and stretching him open, he felt Barry’s hot breath against his stomach and near his cock.

“Please, Barr,” Ray begged. “I need you.”

“Fuck, Ray,” Barry breathed out just as he rolled the condom on his throbbing cock.

Ray continued begging, especially when Barry pulled out his fingers. His whines were interrupted when he felt the head of Barry’s cock press against his hole.

“You ready?” Barry asked and placed a hand on Ray’s cheek.

Ray looked up into his gorgeous green eyes and whispered, “Please.”

Barry closed his eyes and pushed in slowly.

Ray moaned at the feeling. The long cock sliding inside of him further reminded him just how much he loved having sex with Barry, and just how much he had missed Barry when he was stuck on the Waverider for months at a time.

Barry slid all the way in and stopped for a moment allowing them both to catch their breaths. 

“God, I love you,” Barry whispered then he quickly pulled out then thrust in. 

Ray moaned at the immediately quick pace. Barry never really could start slow. It usually started with fast then move to “just barely using the Speed Force because goddamn, it felt good.” Ray couldn’t blame him though. Barry liked fast when he was in charge and if Ray got his way then, there would be plenty of slow sex after they finished.

Ray tightened his grip around Barry’s waist and used his arms to press Barry’s chest against his own. Barry lifted a hand to Ray’s back and thrust faster while he kissed him. Well, the kiss was more panting into each other’s mouths but it was enough. 

Ray felt electricity every time Barry’s hips smacked against his ass. It sent a shock up his spine that he loved, and had effectively ruined any chance of sex with anyone else ever happening. 

Ray reached in between them and started pumping his own cock. He felt the heat and pressure build in his stomach.

“I love you, Barr,” he whispered. “I’m so close.”

“Me too,” Barry breathed, his thrusts speeding up more. It felt like his cock was a vibrator and Ray moaned.

“I love you, Barr,” Ray said just as he felt the heat release and he was cumming on his stomach.

Barry moaned and came just after, hips snapping then slowing down to just rolling against Ray’s ass.

They closed their eyes and panted for a moment, coming down from their orgasms and reveling in the feeling of being connected.

“I love you,” Barry said. He leaned down and kissed Ray slowly, lovingly. 

Ray wrapped his arms around Barry’s back and kissed back. 

After a moment, they pulled apart and Barry stood to dispose of the condom. Ray stretched out on the soft sheets, relaxing the kinks out of his joints. Barry crawled onto the bed and laid his head on Ray’s broad chest, laid on arm across his waist and intertwined their legs.

“Three months is too long,” Barry sighed.

Ray smoothed Barry’s hair down and kissed the top of his head. “I know.”

They laid there for a moment, basking in each other’s warm bodies and coming down from their bliss. Then Barry shifted a little and closed his eyes.

“A quick power nap, then round two,” he said, not a question.

“Oh yeah?” Ray asked.

“Yeah,” Barry responded. “We’ve got three months to make up for.”


End file.
